Halos of Mercury Thorns
by TiraFaeMyths
Summary: "So, this is the beginning. It's collection of thoughts and events for my last year at Hogwarts. I don't understand why I'm doing it; I'm not going to see it after anyway. It's better than a year book and not quite a diary. It's a story, a timeline, a blog. At the end I've written "I hope you enjoyed it." I know I did. (A complete edit of my story- please R&R)


THIS IS A VERY IMPORTANT AN. Hello everyone. This is a complete edit of my story Halos of Mercury Thorns. I have kept the plot the same-ish and I hope you enjoy it just as much as before. So, once again I don't own and please review at the end of the chapter!

...

So, this is the beginning. It's collection of thoughts and events for my last year at Hogwarts. I don't understand why I'm doing it; I'm not going to see it after anyway. McGonagall suggested I do it. So I did. There's something about her stern face and kind eyes that convinced me it would be a good idea. It's better than a year book and not quite a diary. It's a story, a timeline, a blog. I can get other people to write for me too. So I can see how everybody else saw this year too. She says it would be a nice thing to do before I go. It will be a distraction from me, if that makes any sense. But then again, nothing does anymore.

Hogwarts is where I began and where I'll end. It's rather poetic and beautifully sad, isn't it? For whoever is reading this- if you are- I've written, "I hope you enjoyed it" as my ending. I know I did.

So you see this first picture, just below? It's like a mirror isn't it? You can see one trio of green and silver, the other of red and gold. I think it sums up the beginning of the year quite nicely. Snakes and lions: living side by side, but existing separately.

He dived. Draco flew faster and faster, the rush of wind making him squint. The snitch was so close; he could practically feel the flutter of the wings. Another hand hid the golden ball from sight. He heard commentary announce the end of the game, but only just. He was flying higher and higher into the clouds, cursing Potter and his damned broom. Not even a half a second behind! He hovered for a bit, closing his eyes and taking in the silence and the cold of the blue sky. Loathed to go back to his reality, he turned his broom down at a dangerous angle, ready to meet his defeated team. He gradually gained speed, and everything was a blur apart from his landing point. The rush always made him feel more alive, it reminded him he could still feel.

He landed rather gracefully on the ground, just in front of Harry. Dismounting his broom, he held out his hand, and smirked when the raven haired boy took it with an uneasy smile on his face. He held out his hand to each member, and only Ron didn't take it. Harry placed a warning shoulder on the red-head's shoulder, and gave a small smile to the young Malfoy.

The rest of the seventh years had moved onto the pitch. They shouldered the Gryffindor team chanting and cheering. The defeated Slytherins moved away, letting the victors have their moment. Draco watched, wishing it was him. He knew the Slytherins wouldn't receive the same treatment; there was still too much mistrust between them and the other houses, but he could dream. He looked around the stands, the students were filing out. There was double the amount of first years. After the war the young heroes and survivors had all been asked to repeat the year. A small fraction of his year had returned: the ones who were so desperate for closure, the ones who were grappling to hold onto their childhood, their home, and the good memories. The ones who knew they would have no chance in later life if they didn't. He knew he shouldn't be there though. He didn't really deserve it.

He was just about to turn when he noticed a pair of eyes looking at him. Deep, brown eyes met his and a small smile came to Hermione Granger's mouth. He raised an eyebrow and she turned, shaking her head. He did the same, to see Pansy and Blaise lunging at each other. He quickly forced himself between the two, not wanting to let an all out brawl start. It wouldn't be fair on Blaise. Pansy wasn't quite the perfect pureblood princess. Growing up with two boys for best friends did tend to have that affect.

"Aw, come on, Draco, let me at him!" Pansy said, lunging behind him. He looked from side to side at his two friends who were sticking their tongues out at each other. It was like they were before they came to Hogwarts.

"Let it drop, Pans, it wouldn't be fair on Blaise if the whole school saw him get beaten up by a girl," Draco said, smirking and Blaise huffed.

"Let it drop? Like you let the snitch drop, Ferret?" the Italian boy said, and he laughed when he saw Draco's scowl. "You're not going to beat Wonder Boy, are you?" He continued, testing how far he could push it with his friend. The blonde shrugged. He walked off the pitch with his friends arms around his waist and his around their shoulders. They protected each other, they were family.

At the other end of the pitch, a similar trio dressed in red and gold left the pitch, with Harry in the middle and Hermione and Ron's arms around his waist, their hands joined together.

"What did he think he was doing, smirking and pretending to be all friendly-" Ron fumed. Hermione squeezed his hand in hers.

"Let him be, who knows what his going through his head. Maybe it was a way of hiding a bruised ego." Hermione was always the most level headed of the three, always ready with a logical explanation.

"Doesn't matter, Ron," Harry said in a sing-song sort of voice when his friend went to argue with Hermione's point. The Weasley boy grumbled while Hermione and Harry laughed at his antics. Harry ruffled Ron's hair, which made the ginger's ears go as red as his hair, much to Hermione's amusement.

The boys didn't notice her sneaking a look back across the Quidditch field, and her smile drop slightly when she turned back, obviously disappointed that she didn't see what she was looking for.

I think that was when everything started to change. It was the day that enemies smiled at each other. It was a truce.

It was the beginning of my end.


End file.
